The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an information processing method which are designed to control an imaging operation, and a program which causes a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, information processing apparatuses (imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera) which image a target such as a person, generate an image (image data), and record the generated image (image data) as image content (image file) have been widely used. In order to clearly record the image (image data) to be recorded, it is important to appropriately set parameters relating to an imaging operation when the information processing apparatus performs an imaging operation. For this reason, multiple techniques to appropriately set the parameters relating to the imaging operation have been proposed.
For example, an imaging apparatus which analyzes feature amounts of an audio signal obtained during a target imaging operation and controls image processing parameters based on the feature amounts of the analyzed audio signal has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147587, for example).